


Royal Snake Passion

by Badboylover24



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/M, Impregnation, Loss of Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:52:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8562805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badboylover24/pseuds/Badboylover24
Summary: Takes place after my Beauty and the Snake series. Pythor and Pam, now happily married, take on the most passionate part of their honeymoon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: contains SEX (especially w/two penises); don't read unless you're at least 18. I don't own Pythor or any mentioned characters, but I do own Pam and this fanfic.

Pam yelped/laughed with surprise when her new husband scooped her up into his arms and held her bridal style.

"Pythor, gimme a heads-up next time," she giggled, wrapping her arms around his long neck. "I don't wanna fall and hurt myself." The violet Serpentine only chuckled affectionately.

"I thought you love being surprised," he explained, nuzzling her cheek with his nose while opening the door with his tail. "Besides, isn't it customary for the groom to carry his new wife into their honeymoon suite?" Pam just rolled her eyes in amusement.

"I guess I can't argue with that," she answered, hugging his neck as he slithered through the open door to enter the suite.

It felt like only yesterday to Pam that she and Pythor first met, and the Anacondrai fell in love with her at first sight. He then pursued her because she was his destined bride, although she's one of the Ninja. But then they teamed up to create the potion that freed Garmadon from the darkness that turned him evil, and Pam soon loved the Snake King back. She even said yes when he proposed to her, unlocking her true potential like her ninja brethren before her.

And the outcome was with such promise. Garmadon was good again and reunited with his family. The humans and the Serpentine now live together in peace and harmony. But best of all, Pam and Pythor are now married at last, making the Yellow Ninja of Wind the new Snake Queen of the United Serpentine Tribes as she's now Mrs. Pamela Chumsworth.

Pam then saw that their honeymoon suite was better than she imagined: a rose-and-iris bouquet in a crystal vase on the glass table; a cozy couch in front of a white-brick fireplace; and a large balcony overlooking the beach/ocean view, etc. Just thinking about her honeymoon here with her Anacondrai husband makes her all tingly inside.

"Loving this, are we?" Pythor purred with a laugh. Pam only gave him an innocent smile.

"What gave you that assumption?"

"You're hugging me more tightly." Frowning with realization, she loosened her grip on her husband's neck.

"S-Sorry," she replied, looking down sheepishly. "I didn't mean to…" Pythor only smiled in reply before hushing her with a kiss on the forehead.

"It's alright, my love," he cooed as she looked up at her. "I don't mind at all. And you're just so cute when you're so sheepish like that."

"Oh, you…" she giggled as they Eskimo-kissed. He then let her down before pulling her into his arms for another kiss.

"Mmm…" he purred, nuzzling and tickling her neck. "My golden queen…how I adore and dote on thee…" Pam only moaned before taking his head and moving it from her neck so she can look at his face.

"Now, now, my poetic Shakespeare. We'll have plenty of time for our private romance. But for now, I wanna freshen up a bit first." She then leaned up to his ear-hole to whisper into it huskily. "I wanna be clean and pure for when I give you my chastity." In reply, Pythor shuddered with a lustful sigh before pulling her into his arms and nibbling at her neck to make her moan.

"Why must you tease me so, you naughty girl?" he purred lustfully.

"Isn't that what'll make it more fun and erotic?" she sighed, grinding into him with a kiss on the cheek.

"Alright, alright," he sighed with a laugh. "I feel like a shower myself, but I'll let you have yours first." He then gave her a sly smirk. "In the meantime, I'll unpack your clothes for you…especially your bras." Pam made an indignant scoff and slapped the side of his neck with a glare, but Pythor only smiled more because she was also trying in vain to hold back a laughing smile.

"Fine, but on two conditions," she then said in a warning tone. "One, no sniffing my bras."

"Aw, not even the sports ones?" he playfully whined, giving her the sad puppy eyes.

"Not even the sports ones!" she answered firmly, earning a glaring pout from her husband.

"Meanie!" She only snickered cutely before calming down again.

"Okay, the second condition: Before you start unpacking, I just want to grab a couple of things out of my bag that I don't want you to see until after my shower." Pythor gave her a sly smirk in reply.

"Being naughty again, are we?"

"I'll let you be the judge, tiger," she purred tickling under his chin. He only chuckled in reply.

"Alright, but call me when you got what you need." With a nod, Pam rushed out of his embrace and into the bedroom before closing the door. Once she had shut herself inside the other room, Pythor took the moment to stretch out his acing coils. After riding Malcho to their honeymoon spot, he was starting to get a little numb all over. By the time he got some feeling in his body again, Pythor heard Pam's voice through the door.

"Pythor, I'm going into the shower now, okay?"

"Okay, dear," Pythor replied as he approaches the door. "Take as much time as you need; I'm not going anywhere."

"In that case, I better hurry and finish up before you start sniffing my bras," she replied through the bathroom door as he came into the bedroom.

"Oh, curse it all!" he replied, mockingly holding his hand to his forehead dramatically. "You, my darling beloved, have discovered my evil plot."  
"Babe…" she said in a warning tone.

"Okay, okay," he laughed. "I won't sniff your bras." He then went over to the open suitcase on the bed and started to unpack them neatly at the sound of water running in the bathroom.

As he puts the clothes into the dresser drawers, Pythor couldn't help but detect a hint of lavender-scented perfume coming from the sports bras via flicking tongue. Guess she wants her undergarments to smell fresh after working out or doing her ninja duties. He wanted so badly to breathe in the sweet aroma as it kept on drifting up to his nostrils, but he quickly fought back the temptations and shut the bras into the drawer. With a sigh of relief, he went back to unpacking the rest of his wife's clothes until he was left with a cerulean silk scarf decorated with indigo cherry blossoms.

He remembers that scarf. It's the one Pam wore when his Serpentine brought her to Ourobourus to plan Fangtom and Alura's wedding. When he first saw her in that scarf, Pythor found her so cute in it that he practically threw himself forward to tackle her with a kiss…only to end up kissing her lemur friend Julien on the lips instead.

Pythor shuddered at the memory, knowing very well that the lemur's not the only one scarred for life. But one more look at the scarf, and felt his heart melt before smirking to himself slyly.

'Pamela said I'm not allowed to sniff her bras,' he thought to himself, 'but she didn't say anything about her scarf~' With a snicker of delight, Pythor slipped the empty bags under the bed and grabbed the scarf. He then wrapped it around the back of his neck and over his shoulders before hopping onto the bed. Taking one end of the scarf, he brought it to his muzzle and flicked his tongue at it to get its scent: cherry blossom, just like its patterns. With a lustful sigh, Pythor began nuzzling and sniffing that end of the scarf while caressing the other end against his chest to feel its divine texture. Oh, how sweet it feels against his scales.

"Oh, Pamela," he purred, imagining the scarf as his wife. "Your skin is so soft…"

"That's what happens when I use the right body wash…" a familiar voice replied as he felt someone lie next to him on the bed. Opening his eyes, Pythor found Pam lying beside him.

And boy, was he surprised! Pam was lying on her side in a seductive manner. Her half-dried hair is draped to the side and over one eye, and she was smiling at him seductively. The only clothing she has on is her red-rose satin bathrobe, which is open to reveal her sexy lingerie: a black-lace, strapless bra that's see-through enough to reveal her nipples; and a matching thong thin enough to show that she just shaved her pussy for him.

Pythor could only gawk at the beauty he's married to in awe. The scarf practically slipped out of his claws.

"Surprise," Pam purred, walking two fingers up his chest. But before she could reach his throat, Pythor grabbed her wrist and flipped over so he's hovering over her and gently pinning her hand into the pillow.

"Pythor!" she cried out with a laugh before he silenced her with a passionate kiss.

"Sweet Ninjago, you're beautiful," he growled through the kiss as he brought his free hand to her breast. "I want you now." Pam moaned submissively as he gently massaged her breast and she felt the tips of his two hemipenes (located at the front of where his waist and tail meet) lightly poke her…before she pushed him away with her free hand.

"Ah-ah-ah…" she teased with a blush. "Not until you wash up first~" Pythor whined/groaned at her teasing him.

"But I want to make love to you now! My dynamic duo's begging for you." Pam snickered in reply.

"Your 'dynamic duo'? Really?" He only smirked down at her before gently rubbing his penises up and down against her barely covered pussy, making her go stiff with a gasp before a shuddering moan escaped her lips.

"They'll make quite a team if you give them the chance~" Pam whimpered sweetly at the feeling of his penises on her lower lips. They feel different from what she read about regular snake hemipenes. They are quite long and thick, and the barbs feel to have rounded points that tickle her pussy. She even failed to hold back a giggle as a few of them brushed against her clitoris. She really wants him, but she also wants to make it right.

"Just…just a quick scrub!" she begged. "We agreed on it, remember?" Pythor just had to smile at how cute she is right now.

"Oh, alright," he playfully sighed as he let her go and got off of her. "But you owe me big time for these erections."

"Trust me, my love," Pam cooed, running her fingers up and down his top penis to make him growl. "It'll be worth the wait."

"Ju-Just give me five to ten minutes," he begged before rushing into the bathroom. Pam giggled as she then heard the shower start running, knowing very well that it'll take him less than five minutes if he's taking a quick scrub.

She then scooted to the center of the bed before moving the covers down from under her. If they're going to make love as a married couple, they'll have to make this right. Once the covers are down, she slowly and gently lifted her bathrobe off her shoulders and down off her body before leaning back against the headboard, her eyes closing slowly in deep thought.

Pam just couldn't stop thinking about what Pythor did a short while ago. He must really love her surprise for him to tease her with his hemipenes. His barbs tickling her smooth pussy…who knew they can make it that sensitive?

'Oh, great,' she thought to herself with a sigh. 'Now I want him. Oh, I hope Pythor will be done soon.'

What Pam doesn't know is that Pythor's already done his shower. She was so focused on her thoughts that she failed to have noticed the shower turning off. Pythor then returned to the bedroom to find his wife with her eyes closed, unaware of his presence. Seeing this golden opportunity, Pythor turned invisible and quietly slithered to the foot of the bed. Then his head slithered up to her until it reached her pussy. With a snicker, he hissed his tongue out at it to tickle it.

"AH!" Pam's eyes shot open when she felt something tickle her pussy. Looking down, she saw her husband smirking up at her. "P-Pythor!"

"Just want to make sure you're not falling asleep on me," he teased, bringing himself up to her face.

"You doofus!" she retorted with a glare. "You know I—" He only cut her off with a kiss on the lips that made her melt on contact. While she's in a daze, Pythor chose this opportunity to stick his tongue into her mouth and caress hers with it. With a seduced moan, Pam wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back, her tongue returning his tongue's passionate embrace.

As they frenched, Pythor reached around her back and unhooked her bra, letting it fall off her upper body and onto the bed. Feeling the chill on her nipples, Pam shuddered as they broke the kiss. Then Pythor looked down at her medium-sized breasts and smiled.

"Pamela, you're just so cute," he cooed before gently bringing his hand up to one breast, "especially with these fine breasts." Pam shuddered with a sigh as he gently massaged her breast.

"Pythor," she moaned, "p-please be gentle…This is my first time, ya know."

"Don't worry, darling," he assured her softly. "I know, and I'll be as gentle as you want me to be for our first time." He kept on massaging her breast as he kissed her other breast. Pam moaned in reply as she stroked his head and the back of his neck.

"P-Pythor…I love you…"

"And I love you…my darling wife," he purred in between kisses before twirling his tongue around her nipple.

"Ah!" Pythor smirked up at her.

"Does it tickle, my sweet?"

"Y-Yes. Oh, but it's so good." With a chuckle, Pythor kept on licking her nipple while also sucking on it, making her moan and giggle. She's just so cute like that. A minute or so later of pleasuring her breast, Pythor started to kiss down her chest and down her stomach until he reached her panties. With a smirk, he took them into his mouth and pulled them down. Getting where he's going with this, Pam lifted up her rear so he can get it off more easily. With a chuckle, Pythor kept on pulling the panties down until the undergarment is completely off her ankles. Then he held his head to the side and opened his mouth to let the thong fall out to the side and onto the bed. Turning back to Pam, he took a gentle hold of her legs and gently pulled them apart.

"P-Pythor…" Pam whimpered, covering her blushing face with shame. "I…I'm so embarrassed…"

"Shh, it's alright, my love," he assured her softly, bringing his muzzle up to her pussy. "There's no need to be embarrassed, it's only the two of us here." He then looked down at her hidden treasure. "And this treasure of yours is simply beautiful, such an adorable shade of pink…" He then gave it a playful smirk. "Tickled pink…" He then hissed his tongue out at her pussy.

"AH!" Pam cried out before giggling. "Teeheehee…Pythor, that *giggle* tickles."

"Well, then," he cooed, taking a gentle hold of her hips and bringing his lips closer to her lower lips. "Gitchi-gitchi-goo…" He then started to kiss, lick, and tickle her pussy.

"Ah!" she cried out, clutching to the headboard. "Oh…haha…you bad boy…hmhmhm…ooooh…" As the tickling snake tongue invaded her private territory, Pam felt a tingling pleasure course through her body, sending an electric current of excitement through her veins. Despite the pleasure, it still tickles, much to her husband's delight.

Pythor of course intended to tickle his wife with his hissing tongue. He just loves the musical beauty of her laugh…not to mention it's cute. Of course, he couldn't help but notice that her pussy smells and tastes so good. She must've scrubbed it for him so he'd enjoy it. It wasn't long before he stuck his tongue right into it to explore her insides.

"AHH!" Pam cried out with surprise. "P-Pythor…Ugh!" Pam moaned as his tongue entered her vagina and explored her inner walls. But she seemed to love it, the way it caresses the sensitive parts inside her. Just one small tickle, and she's floating on Cloud Nine of ecstasy. A few minutes later, Pythor's tongue tickled a thin layer of skin…her hymen.

"AH!" she cried out, bucking her hips into his muzzle. "Pythor! Oh! D-Don't…" Hearing her, Pythor stopped and looked up at her with concern.

"Darling, what's wrong? Did I hurt you?"

"No," she assured him quickly. "I just…I don't want your tongue to break through." Pythor understood and gave her a kiss on her clitoris, making her yelp with pleasured surprise.

"Don't worry, Pamela," he purred. "I won't break it with my tongue; I know you want to save it for the proper tool. I'll just pleasure your other walls the best I could. Just relax…" He then proceeded to licking and eating her. Pam tensed at first but relaxed like her husband asked, enjoying his tongue once again.

And Pythor was indeed careful. He focused on the inner walls and her clitoris, causing her pleasure while avoiding her hymen. In a grateful bliss, Pam stroked his head and neck, making him moan with passion. It was only a few minutes later before Pam suddenly clutched to the headboard with a cry.

"Pythor! Oh! I'm…I'm gonna…AHHAHHGH!" She cried out in ecstasy as she came into her husband's mouth, colors and stars clouding her vision.

Pythor meanwhile was gulping up the love juices gushing out of her the best he could, the intoxicating aroma and taste flooding his senses. They taste as sweet as her kisses, making him believe she's all the dessert he'll need. Once he got all he could, he licked his lips and looked up at Pam, smiling at her panting and blushing face.

"You're so delicious," he purred, bringing his face up to her and kissing her so she can taste herself. She moaned and kissed him back before he broke the kiss. "Ready for the next part?" She nodded in answer rather nervously before adjusting herself so she's lying down. Pythor also moved back so to let her get down before taking her hips and holding her lower body up so her anus and pussy are aligned with his hemipenes hard and twitching with anticipation. Pythor then looked down at Pam to see the nervousness in her eyes.

"I won't lie to you," he said to her softly as he caressed her cheek with his tail. "This is going to hurt because this is your first time. But I'll try to be as gentle as I can, and the pain will go away quicker if you relax. Are you sure you want to do this?" Pam only smiled softly at his concerned eyes.

"Yes," she answered with a small nod. "I know you want this as much as I do, and I trust you will help me through this as any husband would for his wife." Pythor smiled back with a nod, agreeing and understanding how brave she is willing to make this commitment with him.

"Alright," he replied, "but brace yourself; this is going to hurt. Just focus on my eyes." Pam nodded and breathed steadily to relax her body, looking deeply into his fuchsia eyes. She then felt him entering her ass and pussy but kept on looking into his eyes, trying her best to fight the pain as he kept on coming into her. Then with one huge swoop, he hilted her fast and broke through the hymen.

"Ahh!" Pam cried out at the sudden intrusion into both her openings. The breaking of her hymen's so painful that she clutched to Pythor's shoulders.

"Pamela," he said concerned from seeing the tears in her eyes. "Are you alright, darling?" Pam then looked up at him as she felt her virginity blood trickle down her inner legs.

"Y-Yeah," she assured him with a pant. "I'm fine…It hurts a little…but it feels so strange…your hard ones…inside me…" She then gave him a loving smile. "But I'll be okay…I like this strange feeling…because it's you." Pythor smiled at her words.

"I'm glad you're alright," he whispered, using his tail to bring the covers over them. "But I'll hold on until you're ready; I can tell you still need to adjust more." Pam smiled at his thoughtfulness before lifting her hands up and wrapping them around his long neck the best she could.

"Alright, but…can you kiss me to help me relax? I could really use one right now." Pythor smiled down at her as he lowered his upper body down to hers.

"How can I say no to that sort of plea?" he cooed before pressing his lips into hers. She happily returned the kiss as she hugged him closer to her body. His chest-gem feels so cool pressing into the area between her breasts that she felt herself relax faster. Pythor then pulled his head away to break the kiss, much to Pam's shock.

"Did…Did I do something wrong?" she whined. He only chuckled at her adorable pouting.

"No, my sweet. You've done nothing wrong; I only want to make you more comfortable. Just lift your head up for me." Pam did so, and Pythor wrapped his long neck around the back of it before having his face look down at her again.

"Now, doesn't this feel better?" he purred to her. She only smiled back before kissing him on the nose.

"Much. Speaking of which, you can move now that the pain's gone." With a small nod, Pythor began to move in and out of her slowly and gently while kissing her. Of course, he couldn't help but smirk at Pam's giggling through the kiss.

"Something funny, my giggling angel?"

"S-Sorry," she giggled. "It's the barbs…They-They tickle…" Pythor only chuckled in reply before kissing her neck while still moving in and out of her.

"You're being too cute for me again~" he teased her. "Guess I have to tickle you more." Before his wife could protest, he wiggled his hips into her, earning a cute little yelp followed by giggling.

"Pythohohohohor!"

"Yeeesss, my sweet?" he purred with a seductive smile.

"C'mon," she begged in between giggles. "Stop it."

"Aww, but doesn't' it feel good~?" he cooed, wiggling into her again. She giggled in reply with a slight moan mixed in.

"Ah! Y-Yes…but…" She looked up at him with pleading eyes. "Please…stop teasing me…I want to experience it with you…" Pythor only softened his smile before kissing her nose.

"You know I can't leave you hanging," he purred before moving in and out of her again, a little faster and harder but a moderate pace no less. Pam moaned softly before Pythor leaned his head down and kissed her passionately. She then kissed him back with her arms around his neck again. They kept up this moderate lovemaking for five minutes before Pam broke the kiss with a cry.

"Pythor! Faster! Harder! I want more!" Driven by her crying out his name, Pythor started to go faster and deeper into her, loving her insides on him more.

"Oh, Pamela…" he growled lustfully. "This feels so good…"

"Oh, me too," Pam gasped in between thrusts. "Please…don't stop…" Pythor only kept going as he held her closer to him. And every once in a while, Pam would cry out his name, coaxing him to go faster and harder into her. He also got deeper, his hemipenes poking her womb and pumping into her rectum. Pam cried out in ecstasy.

"Oh! Pythor! You're so deep! I can feel it!"

"Are you…okay?" he grunted. "Should I…take it easy?"

"No, I love it!" she answered quickly. "Keep…going…Don't…stop…" With a confident nod, Pythor kept on going, not wanting to disappoint his new wife. And she kept on crying out his name and exclaiming her love for him.

Although the blanket's hiding their actions, the couple knows of the passion in their sex. Pam can hear the wet slapping echoing under the covers as Pythor pumps into her. She can feel his hips slapping into her and his hemipenes violating her ass and pussy with incredible pleasure. And the smell of his sweat and the taste of his lips are intoxicating.

Pythor was also in complete bliss. The sight of her adorable blush…the musical sound of her cries…the intoxicating taste of her lips…the lovely aroma of her sweat…the silky feeling of her inner walls on his hemipenes as they move in and out of her…All of this is coming from the woman he loves and has married. He can't believe he's finally making love to her, and yet the pleasure he's feeling has proven to him that it's really happening.

They kept at it for at least ten minutes before Pam suddenly started to dig her nails into his back, leaving red scars.

"Pythor—AH! I'm—OH! I'm cumming!"

"I'm…almost there…too," he growled, his thrusting becoming more intense that he's ramming into her G-spots to make her scream.

"AGH! Inside! Cum inside of me!" Pythor only pressed his lips into hers for a passionate kiss, muffling her screams as he thrust harder…faster…deeper…Pam only returned the kiss as she wrapped her legs around his waist, wanting him so badly to cum into her…to fill her up with his seed…to impregnate her with his child…

Suddenly, Pam felt something explode inside of her, like a coiled spring that was held down tightly and let loose in a snap, and she knew right away that she's cumming and broke the kiss.

"PYTHAAAUGH!" she cried, embracing him tightly so he'll really cum into her. Pythor did cum, roaring like a wild animal as he shot his seed into her to paint her womb and rectum white. Stars and fireworks clouded their minds and visions as they came together, embracing each other tightly. Pam felt her husband fill her up with his cum, and it feels amazing. So warm and soothing…

About half a minute later, Pythor was finally spent, and he pulled out of her gently before collapsing beside her, his long neck still under her head so his head is at the opposite side. The two of them panted together for about half a minute before Pythor turned his gaze to his beloved wife, longing how the sweat on her body brightens her afterglow.

"That…was…incredible," she sighed with a smile. He only chuckled in reply.

"Indeed, it was," he purred, kissing her cheek, "especially for a first time." Pam only sighed in content as she nuzzled into the kiss. "You really wanted me to cum into you that badly, huh?" She only turned her body to face his head, a smirk on her race as she propped her head up with her hand.

"What gave you that assumption?" He only smirked back at her with playful annoyance.

"Sweetheart, you held me closer to you that I couldn't pull out. Not that I wanted to, because I don't." Pam just shrugged in playful defeat.

"Ya got me, Sherlock," she replied before she frowned a bit. "It's just that…" Pythor noticed the concern in his wife's gaze.

"What?" he asked softly.

"Remember what you told the ninja when we first met? The part about me being the mother of your children? Well…I assumed you wanted to start a family now that we're married, and…well, every king needs an heir to carry on the legacy…" She then turned to him with a shy smile. "And I love the idea of having a little Prince Charming slithering all over the place. Heck, I wouldn't mind having twelve little dancing princesses…" She blushed when she said that. "Uh, figuratively speaking, that is…" Pythor laughed before kissing her on the nose.

"How about we focus on the first baby and wait a few more years before deciding on another?" Pam smiled back before placing her hand on his cheek.

"Deal," she replied before they shared a kiss.

*~*~*~*

Pam sighed as she sat on the toilet and waited for the pregnancy test's answer on the sink counter. It's been a few weeks since she and Pythor had come back from their honeymoon, and things had been quite well for the new Snake Queen of Ourobourus and her beloved king. She knew that the career of a royal isn't exactly easy, but with a little help and guidance from Pythor and the Generals, she's getting the hang of it. She's even impressed them with the idea of having a chariot race in the Slither Pit Arena for certain charities in Ninjago to get into friendly terms with the humans more.

But now, she's just not herself. Just two days ago, she was throwing up in the toilet for heaven knows how long. Fortunately, Pythor decided to let her rest and have the servants provide her with some tea, ginger ale, and Saltines…and a bucket, just in case.

And yesterday, although Pythor insisted that she rests a bit more, Pam felt alright but crazy hungry. Even the servants were surprised at what she ate: chocolate-dipped hotdogs; peanut butter on pickles…a Fangpyre Scout practically fainted at how brave she was when she ate her fried chicken with dollops of Tabasco sauce!

And today, Pam had just realized that her period's late. That's why she's in the bathroom. The morning sickness…weird cravings…late period…Pam's read plenty of fanfics and seen that one scene from Twilight: Dawning Day, Part 1 to know what those are symptoms of, but she has to make double—or even triple—sure before letting her husband know.

Checking her watch, Pam saw that it's time to see what the test says. So with a deep breath, she took the test from the counter and took a good look at it.

*~*~*~*

"So how are we doing with those chariots?" Pythor asked Skales as they sat with the other Generals in the Council Room.

"The good news is they're all set and ready to go," the Hypnobrai answered, looking at his clipboard. "The bad news is they haven't been painted yet. The drivers agree with Pam to make each one unique so as to tell them apart."

"So what's the prob?" asked Skalidor.

"Well, each driver wants his chariot to be his favorite color but thinks the some of other drivers might have the same favorite color as him," Fangtom explained. "And since they don't want to put numbers on them (the Romans certainly didn't), they don't want them to get mixed up."

"Pamela has anticipated this and asked me to pass this note to you," Pythor replied, taking said note out. "'If the chariot drivers don't want to get their rides mixed up, have them pick out designs so they can tell them apart more easily'."

"Wait, wait, wait," Acidicus said quickly. "I thought Pam's not feeling well."

"She isn't," the king explained. "She just wanted to do something while she's in bed…and eating Pringles with chocolate-peanut butter spread."

"Mmm…yummy," Skalidor replied, licking his lips before noticing the others giving him weird looks. "What? Sounds good."

"I know lying in bed all day is boring, Pythor," Acidicus stated, "but I just don't want Pam to overwork herself while she's recovering."

"Oh, come now, Acidicus," Pythor assured him with a light chuckle. "Pamela couldn't possibly overwork herself when she's lying in bed and doing a little reading and writing and—"

"PYTHOR!" The five Serpentine jumped with yelps of surprise and turned to the door just as Pam burst into the room. Pythor immediately saw the excitement in his queen's eyes and slithered up to her with concern.

"Pamela, what's wrong?" he asked, taking her hands into his. "Is everything okay?" She only smiled up at him as she squeezed his hands affectionately.

"Everything's fine," she answered before quickly wiping a stray tear from her eye. "I just…I have to show you…" She then held the pregnancy test up to him. Eyes widening with realization, Pythor gingerly took the test from her and looked at it…at its blue plus. Positive!

"Pamela," he whispered, turning back to her in awe, "you mean…" Pam nodded as tears of joy came to her eyes again.

"Yes," she said, putting her hand on his. "Pythor…we're gonna have a baby…" Pythor couldn't believe his ear holes.

"I'm gonna be a dad…" Then he scooped Pam up into his arms and swung her around happily. "I'M GONNA BE A DAD!" Pam only laughed with him as the four Generals watched them, happy for the royal couple and their expecting heir.


End file.
